lootfestfandomcom-20200215-history
Tier 1 Zones
Introduction This page aims to ease your journey into gearing up as a fresh level 85 player by providing you with some information on the Tier 1 / "I have no gear what do I do now?" zones. Plane of Time B Plane of Time is the first place you're going to go as a fresh level 85 character (Assuming you've already gotten gear / some augs from Draniks Scar and what not). This is where you will complete the quests for your Basic, Regular, Greater, God and Omega Shards of Darkness (Although Omegas usually come later). There is a vendor, a bank, the instance manager, and of course the God Summoner here. Talk to the Instance Manager and create either a Solo, Group or Guild instance to enter the version of PoTime where you can spawn gods. Talk to the God Summoner and say "quest" without the quotes to receive your quest. Each quest requires a differing amount of gods to complete: *Basic (Must be finished before you can begin Regular) - Kill 4 Gods *Regular (Must be finished before you can begin Greater) - Kill 16 Gods *Greater (Must be finished before you can begin God) - Kill 64 Gods *God (Must be finished before you can begin Omega) - Kill 128 Gods *Omega (Must be finished in order to spawn Gods in ChambersA / MPG) - Kill 1500 Gods To actually spawn the Gods, type "yes" without the quotes and one will spawn. You can have as many Gods as you wish spawned at one time. Classes with some kind of FD can FD and then say yes in order to spawn Gods without immediately getting Agro. *Items of Interest ** Random God Augments / Gear (Mostly vendored, however it may be an upgrade for you) ** Shards of Darkness ** Crystallized Ball of Cosgrove Clay ** Platinum (You receive Plat and AA from turning in the quests) Zone 449 / Crypt of Shade *Gear Check: **At least Full Regulars or better in your weapons (Greater+ would be ideal) **Mostly Cosgrove augged for avoidance / AC (Augging your bots would not be a bad idea either) **Have a decent geared Healing bot, or Tank bot if you play a DPS / Healing class Zone 449 is the next step after you're done grinding in PoTime. This zone features a Quest for one of the only high end Charm items, and features the Zombie King, a boss that drops class-specific BP's with nice click effects. Starting out, the mobs hit fairly hard and the Tormentor of the Dead mobs will stun you into oblivion, so be careful. There is also a nasty knockback from the tormentor, and a nasty slow from the Crypt Lich mobs. * Items of Interest ** Zombified Sleeves of Lost Hope ** Cursed Bracelet of the Dead ** Decrepit Gloves of the Kings Servant ** Frozen Dirk of Sorrows ** Gleaming Pauldrons of the Fallen ** Crystallized Ball of Cosgrove Clay Lesser Kings The next logical step in gearing (and the final few mobs in the "tier 1" section) are the King Mobs. Some are higher ranked than others, so this will just go over the "lesser" / lower ranked ones. Ogre King (Oggok) * Rampages (Stick your DPS / Healer bots in the water directly under him to avoid this) * Warps you around the room Drops * Warmonger's Axe of Great Desire * Ornate Bulwark of Great Desire High Elf King (Felwithe A) * FD's whoever is highest on his threat table, IE the Tank * Stuns Drops * Cleansing Hammer of Crushing Woes * Glimmering Ring of the Zealous Priest Wood Elf King (GFaydark on top of Kelethin) * Hits the tank very hard (He is a SK and will Harmtouch (20-30k DMG) you at a fairly regular rate) * Blinds (Not sure if its curable) Drops * Bauble of the Fallen King * Storm Seeker, Fury of the Gods Orc Warlord (EWastes) * Silences - Park your bots / other toons a decent ways away Drops * Warlord's Neck Guard of Slaughter * Orcish Girdle of Gluttony Checklist Before Moving On To T2 Note: These are just basic guidelines, you do not necessarily need to have all of the following completed: * Fully God Shard augged in weps / shield (if applicable) / ranged. You may want to have some augments on your Healer bot as well for mana reasons. * At least full Cosgrove Clays at this point. The AC is absolutely necessary for the mobs coming up. * You should try to grab most if not all drops from Zone 449 and from the lesser Kings, as a lot of these items are the best you'll get for a little while.